Recuerdos de Susan
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Caspian sabe que él ama a Susan, pero no está seguro de los sentimientos de ella, por lo que intenta desvelar el secreto de la joven mediante los recuerdos que ambos comparten, con el deseo de intentar traerla de vuelta a Narnia...


Aviso: Contiene SPOILERS de la película, aunque mínimamente, por lo que el que no la haya visto que no lo lea si quiere verla.

Comentario de la autora: ¡Espero que os guste!

_**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**_

Cuando le besó justo antes de irse, sintió que subía hasta la parte más alta de los cielos, más allá del reino de las nubes hasta donde llegaban los grifos que se encontraban entre las filas de los narnianos. Pero todo pareció estar en su contra cuando ella dijo que se marchaba. Fue entonces cuando pasó del mejor de los lugares al más oscuro, profundo y abrasador pozo de los infiernos bajo la tierra que pisaban sus pies.

Procuró mantener el rostro alegre, como si nada pudiera perturbar la felicidad del nuevo rey Caspian X, el que habría de marcar la diferencia en el mundo, el hijo de Adán que devolvería la paz a su gente, por fin, tras 1300 años de luchas inagotables.

Notó en sus labios el delicioso sabor de los labios de ella. Se dejó perder en el profundo azul de sus ojos azules, un azul que, estaba seguro, no poseía ningún otro ser sobre la faz de la tierra. Solo ella, la reina Susan. Solo Susan.

Vio que a ella se le empañaban los ojos de lágrimas cuando dijo con una sonrisa forzada que ella era 1300 años mayor que él, que no funcionaría. Algo dentro de él se removió inmediatamente, gritándose a sí mismo que era un idiota, un inútil, que le dijera que estaba equivocada, que 1300 años para él no eran nada en comparación con pasar un solo segundo de su reinado sin ella.

Escuchó en silencio como Aslan invitaba a los antiguos reyes a volver a su mundo. Vio como Peter, el magnífico, el supremo monarca, la cogía de los hombros y la ayudaba a dar el paso hacia su mundo. Vio que ella se daba la vuelta un instante y se despedía de él con una leve sonrisa, para desaparecer después por completo de su vista. El pueblo sintió profundamente la marcha de los antiguos reyes, que les habían devuelto a su verdadero rey, a la larga dinastía de la casa de Caspian. Y ahora el Décimo contaba con el apoyo de Aslan, antigua y poderosa fuerza dotada de capacidades incognoscibles, los narnianos, que veían en él la devolución de su libertad, y del propio pueblo, que veía en su juventud y en su buen corazón y demostrada valentía algo que sin duda, estaba destinado a ser grande y glorioso. Caspian se dejó seducir por la fiesta y la alegría que parecía devorar e insuflar energía sobre cada ser. Su mentor también parecía henchido de orgullo y gozoso de ver que su trabajo con el joven príncipe había dado resultado. Aslan volvió al bosque, donde cuidaría de la gente de Narnia, a la que ahora le había sido devuelta su tierra.

Cuando ya era noche profunda, la fiesta, la música y la comida todavía corrían como ríos entre la alegre multitud. Sin embargo, Caspian decidió marcharse a descansar, pues para él aquellos días no habían sido fáciles, sino agotadores. Se despidió de su pueblo, que a su marcha dejó escapar una gran ovación. Caspian no pudo por menos de sonreír, aunque sin darse la vuelta, mientras entraba a su fortaleza. La inexpugnable fortaleza que era a la vez castillo y hogar de la casa de Caspian, de todo telmarino.

Fue hasta su alcoba. Nadie se había acordado de quitar su cama, destrozada por flechas que todavía estaban allí clavadas. El rico dosel que la rodeaba estaba destrozado, y las sábanas de seda que siempre habían abrigado sus noches de riqueza y esplendor eran ahora simples desgarros. Las plumas que hacían de su colchón la envidia de cualquier otro habían conseguido salir de su encierro y habían caído por doquier en la habitación. Pero siguió sin importarle demasiado. Había dormido tantos días al aire libre, sobre rocas, sobre espinos, en medio de un bosque que no confiaba en él por su condición de telmarino, y jamás había dormido mejor en toda su vida. Recordó con cierto placer las noches que compartió sueño con los monarcas. Recordaba acercarse todas las noches a hablar con Susan para que la joven reina quedara siempre dormida cerca de él. De aquel modo podía deleitarse observándola. Ella no se daba cuenta, y tampoco lo hacía Peter. Aquel muchacho protegía a los suyos con un ahínco que en ocasiones era excesivo. Por eso Caspian procuró siempre ser cauto y cuidadoso, y lo consiguió, puesto que el rey antiguo no se dio cuenta ni una sola noche de cómo observaba él a su Susan, cómo velaba su sueño, cómo le cedía su manta cada noche que hacía frío.

Se tumbó en el suelo, sin quitarse siquiera el duro chaleco que todavía llevaba puesto. Utilizó sus brazos a modo de almohada, y observó silencioso el cielo, la noche brillante y estrellada. La luna se elevaba inmensa, señora de todas las constelaciones que pudieran observarse. A su lado pudo notar que alguien le había llevado sus cosas. Su espada, su arco, sus flechas, las pertenencias que tuvo junto a él durante la lucha. Cerró los ojos, y trató de dormir. Pero ella volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dejarla vacía, en blanco, para poder descansar. Mas sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, como un océano cristalino, no le abandonaban. Los ojos de su despedida.

Recordó el primer día que la vio. Estaba peleando con Peter, al que creía parte de la guardia enviada por su tío. Pero de repente apareció ella, y a un grito suyo Peter se detuvo, e incluso él mismo lo hizo también. Y la vio allí, esbelta, como una amazona con un arco en sus manos, preparada para defender a su hermano aunque eso le costara la vida. Había tantos momentos en los que ella parecía perfilarse y brillar por encima de los demás…

Suspiró al recordar otro momento extraño entre los bosques de Narnia. Ella estaba practicando con la espada, apartada del resto de narnianos y de sus hermanos. La vio por casualidad, pues se había alejado un poco para tomar el aire y tranquilizarse. Era demasiada tensión. Y la vio allí, espada en mano, haciendo movimientos, aunque no parecía muy contenta con el cómo lo hacía. La vio mirar su propia mano mientras sujetaba la espada. La cogió con las dos, y atacó con fuerza el muñeco de paja que utilizaba para entrenar en sus golpes. Lo hacía bien, pero sin duda alguna el arco se le daba mejor. Bajó lentamente y sin hacer ruido la ligera pendiente que lo separaba de ella. Caminó detrás de ella, vigilando los movimientos de la muchacha.

-Lo hacéis muy bien- dijo Caspian. Ella pareció sobresaltarse, pero al verlo volvió a su posición majestuosa anterior.

-Gracias, pero me temo que todavía soy mucho mejor con el arco, y también debo aprender a utilizar la espada. Si se me acaban las flechas estaré perdida- respondió ella con simpleza, y volvió a tomar la espada con fuerza, para volver a fijar los ojos en el muñeco ya bastante ajado.

Caspian vio que volvía a atacar. Hacía bien el movimiento de pies, sin embargo gastaba demasiada energía en el golpe de brazo, con lo cual se cansaba y perdía mucha velocidad en el golpe y también fuerza.

-¿Me permitís ayudaros?- preguntó el aún príncipe. Vio que ella fruncía un poco el cejo ante la proposición- Soy hábil. Quizá no tanto como el rey Peter, pero puedo aseguraros que llevo manipulando espadas casi desde que tengo uso de razón.

Ella asintió, y aflojó las manos sobre la empuñadura, apoyando la punta de la espada en el suelo. Le miró fijamente, esperando a que él le explicara. Sus ojos azules tenían una fuerza poderosa y subyugante, que Caspian no se supo capaz de explicar. Volvió rápido en sí, y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Os explicaré cómo debéis poner los brazos. Colocaos en posición de ataque- ella obedeció, y colocó la espada a un lado de sí misma, preparada para atacar.

Notó cómo Caspian rodeaba sus brazos con los de él, hasta colocar sus manos sobre las de ella, encima de la empuñadura. Susan se sentía completamente rodeada por él, era una sensación extraña, y no pudo evitar moverse un poco, inquieta. Sin embargo, el movimiento hizo que su cuerpo tocara el de él, y se apresuró a volver a alejarse, sonrojada, aunque el príncipe no pudiera verlo por estar tras ella. Caspian recordaba haber sentido el roce de la chica a penas un instante, aunque procuró no darle importancia.

-Disculpadme- dijo ella, sin mirarle.

-No importa- respondió Caspian, sin soltar su agarre de la espada y manos de la joven- Ahora debéis moveros de este modo. Seguid el movimiento que yo haga- dijo, y al ver que ella asentía, dirigió sus manos del modo correcto sobre la espada. Se pegó a su espalda, obligándola a adelantarse un paso, a moverse como debería hacerlo en un ataque. Y en un instante, bajó la espada como un látigo, cortando un brazo del muñeco de paja, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El ruido pareció despertarle, y se apresuró a alejarse de la joven, que permanecía todavía en la posición que él le había indicado como última tras asestar el golpe.

-Está bien, creo que lo he entendido- dijo ella.

Retrocedió a la posición inicial que él le había indicado, mientras Caspian se alejaba para dejarle espacio, observándola. Susan fijó la vista en su objetivo. Presionó los dedos en el agarre de su arma, y con un grito hizo el movimiento tal y cómo Caspian le había dirigido. El otro brazo del muñeco cayó al suelo con otro golpe seco, deshaciéndose.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?- preguntó, dirigiéndose al joven.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, reina Susan- la alabó el joven príncipe, dándose cuenta por vez primera de que él era más alto que ella.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, y volvió a la pose de ataque de nuevo. De su rostro desapareció la sonrisa para colocarse una faz seria, decidida. Caspian asintió, y comenzó a alejarse, escuchando el primer paso de ataque sobre el ya desvencijado muñeco. Al día siguiente tendría que hacer otro o no podría practicar con nada.

-Príncipe Caspian- escuchó entonces que le llamaban. Dio media vuelta y se giró para mirarla.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda- era ella y parecía de verdad agradecida- Y, por favor, llamadme solo Susan. Aunque no lo creáis, de donde hemos venido ese trato no suelen dármelo, y se me hace algo extraño- rió un poco, y Caspian no pudo evitar corresponder con otra sonrisa.

-Así lo haré- asintió- Y por favor, llamadme Caspian. No se me hace raro que me llamen príncipe, pero ahora sí que me lo llaméis vos.

Ella asintió y le obsequió con otra sonrisa, como divertida. El joven se dio la vuelta, pero cuando llevaba pocos pasos, se increpó a sí mismo. _"¿No se me hace raro que me llamen príncipe, pero sí que me lo llaméis vos?"_ Por todos los dioses, no se le podía haber ocurrido peor respuesta… ¿Nada un poco más elocuente, más sagaz? Sin duda así dejaba en duda y evidencia sus capacidades lingüísticas. Eso no solía pasarle.

Rodeó la empuñadura de su espada en un agarre fuerte, notando incluso cómo se hacía daño. Qué estupidez acababa de decir… Suspiró y se apresuró a subir de nuevo la pequeña cuesta que lo separaba del campamento.

Caspian suspiró, mirando la Luna de nuevo. Aquel recuerdo le había hecho despertarse del ligerísimo sueño que tenía. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también le recordaría a él. Aunque, tal y como pasaba el tiempo allí… Si era cierto que un año en la tierra de los antiguos reyes era como más de mil años en las tierras de Narnia, entonces Susan a penas debía llevar unos minutos, quizá segundos, sin verle. Cuánto tiempo se acordaría ella de él, fue una pregunta que cruzó su mente en un instante. También la idea de que él envejecería mucho antes y más rápido que ella. En apenas unos meses para Susan quizá él fuera tan viejo que habría pasado ya tiempo desde su muerte.

Suspiró, lacónico. Solo llevaba unas horas sin verla, ni siquiera un día, y no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Susan no habría tenido tiempo todavía de echarle de menos. Cuánto llevarían ya en su mundo. ¿Segundos, minutos? Quién podía saberlo. Pero no era tiempo suficiente como para echarle de menos a él. Además, solo había sido un beso… Rápido, fugaz. Una despedida sin más promesas que él parecía querer ver y encontrar, aunque no existieran. Se sentía estúpido. ¡Era ella la que había dicho que no funcionaría! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a pensar en él! O al menos no durante mucho tiempo más, y, si lo hacía, seguramente lo recordaría como 

uno de sus nuevos amigos en Narnia, un amigo más, como los centauros, los minotauros, los enanos, el tejón, la rata… Uno más en una amplia colección.

Se golpeó la frente, tratando de detener tales pensamientos, pero era su mente la que le controlaba a él, y le torturaba suministrándole sin cesar cosas en qué pensar. Tenía que recordar que ella era más de mil años mayor, más de.. ¿Qué? ¡Eso era absurdo! Había sido una razón absurda para irse. Ella no era mayor que él, él era mayor que ella. Daba igual que en Narnia hubieran pasado más de mil años. ¡Para ella apenas había pasado uno! Además, ella era menos que él. ¿Cuántos años era él mayor que ella? ¿Tres, cuatro? Eso era fácilmente salvable. No era tanto, aunque…

-_No funcionaría_- el sonido de la voz de ella resonó y retumbó en su cabeza como un repiqueteo incesante, como una jaqueca insoportable.

Eso había dicho ella. ¿Pero por qué no? Él era ahora rey, rey de la tierra de los telmarinos y los territorios conquistados y ahora devueltos de los narnianos. Era quizá el ser más poderoso después de Aslan, y había caído ante tan solo una simple y tonta frase que, aquella tarde, había sonado demoledora a pesar de que supo mantener su rostro impasible y alegre, como si él lo viera como ella lo había visto. Como si fuera un hombre de hielo al que nada de todos aquellos días le hubiera afectado. Y todo eso le hacía recordar. Ella tampoco parecía tan reacia a que todo lo suyo funcionara, entre ellos. De hecho, parecía que no creyera que iba a acabar su estancia allí. Solo tenía que recordar aquel día de fiesta…

Habían conseguido acabar con toda una partida de tropas telmarinas, que su tío Miratz había mandado al bosque para capturarlo y, de paso, acabar con él y con todos los narnianos que estuvieran ayudándole. Sin embargo, un buen plan había acabado con aquellos soldados en poco tiempo, y pudieron reducirlos sin dificultad y sin bajas. Los enanos se apresuraron a decir que aquello había que celebrarlo, y aquella misma noche una enorme hoguera alrededor de la cual colocaron las tiendas ardía en la noche oscura. No supo de dónde ni cómo, pero los minotauros trajeron enormes cantidades de comida recién cazada; carne que se asó sobre el fuego y dio de comer a todos y cada uno hasta dejarles sensación de lleno. Poco después la música empezó a sonar. Recordaba haber dirigido la vista hacia el grupo de los ratones, que hacían una música agradable y alegre con unos rústicos, e inexplicablemente construidos, instrumentos de música. Parecían hechos con maderas, corchos, palos y piedras cogidas del suelo del bosque.

Vio que muchas parejas se ponían rápidamente a bailar. Había narnianos que casi parecían humanos, y otros que lo parecían por completo. Niños, sátiros, animales que hablaban, centauros, hadas… Había casi de todo. Se levantó casi sin saber lo que hacía, y anduvo varios pasos en una dirección que él se creía desconocida, aunque sabía que era engañarse a sí mismo asegurar que no había estado mirando durante toda la noche en aquella dirección. Y pronto se encontró frente a ella, frente a frente. La joven le miró algo sorprendida al ver una mano que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Me permitís este baile?- preguntó.

-Claro- aceptó ella riendo, y le dio la mano para que él la ayudara a levantarse.

Caspian la guió hacia la zona en la que todos bailaban. Allí, tras hacer una reverencia que ella correspondió, la tomó de la cintura y de una mano, y comenzaron a bailar. Ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro de forma algo tímida.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo sin bailar- dijo ella.

-Pero parece que os gusta. Vuestros ojos lo dicen- añadió, al ver que ella fruncía un poco el cejo por sus palabras, aunque al terminar de escucharle sonrió con cierta timidez.

-Sí, me gusta, aunque me da cierta vergüenza. Vos sois buen bailarín, Caspian- dijo ella, diciendo su nombre sin el añadido de príncipe por vez primera.

-Vos sois buena bailarina, Susan- respondió él, haciendo que ella diera una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Cuando volvió a tomarla de la cintura, fue incapaz de resistir la tentación de acercarla esa vez más a su cuerpo, quedando así mucho más juntos. Ella le miró. No inquisitiva, ni extrañada, ni siquiera enfadada, molesta, o alegre. Simplemente le miró con aquellos ojos que Caspian empezaba a creer que hechizaban de una sola mirada. Notó que se estaba acercando a ella más de la cuenta, y él era un caballero. No entendía qué hacía. Se sentía atraído por Susan de una forma irremediable, incomprensible, inexplicable. Se sentía como un niño que ve algo que no puede tener, o como un idiota observando algo inalcanzable. Se alejó de ella luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad contra su subconsciente que lo traicionaba, y dio gracias de que en aquel mismo instante se detuviera la música y Susan apartara sus ojos de él para mirar hacia las ratas y aplaudir, deshaciendo así el hechizo bajo el que Caspian se sentía dirigir.

-¿Bailas, Susan?- preguntó una voz a su lado.

Era el rey Edmund, que sonreía a su hermana para comenzar la siguiente pieza. Susan le miró y le sonrió. Después miró a Caspian un instante.

-¿Me disculpáis, príncipe Caspian?- preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto, reina Susan- dijo él, y tomando su mano la rozó con sus labios, un roce menor que un beso.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se alejó de la pista de baile y de todos, quedando en una segunda fila tras las tiendas que habían montado, apoyado en un árbol y observando como un cazador a su presa a la joven que bailaba riendo con su hermano, dando saltos por la improvisada pista. Le había vuelto a llamar príncipe Caspian, y no solo por su nombre. Qué significaba eso, lo ignoraba. Las mujeres, ya lo decía su mentor, eran un mundo inexplicable e insondable, que ningún hombre llegaría jamás a comprender en su totalidad. Mientras la observaba reír, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que una sola de aquellas sinceras y divertidas sonrisas de tranquilidad que le dirigía a su hermano fueran dirigidas a él, y no aquellas que solo se sentían de agradecimiento, pero siempre tensas, como si no pudiera relajarse en su presencia.

Sí… Aquel recuerdo era a la vez agradable y desagradable. Después de aquel día, su concentración en la batalla y en el asalto a la fortaleza de los telmarinos le obligó a mantener prácticamente toda su atención en la lucha. Su enfrentamiento permanente con Peter tampoco arreglaba las cosas, e ir a hablar con Susan no era la solución, pues en la mayor parte de esas ocasiones la joven hablaba con su hermano, unas veces tranquilizándolo y otras veces enfrentándose a él. La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado prácticamente con ella desde aquel día en que bailaron. Aunque aquellas veces en que sí lo hacían eran instantes que recordaba como electrizantes.

Se levantó del suelo para acercarse a la ventana de su habitación. La abrió para ver el cielo, no a través de un cristal sino directamente. Estaba en el lado contrario del castillo al que se hacía la fiesta, pero aun así podía escuchar voces, risas, música y a los últimos que quedaban celebrando y gritando la paz al ritmo de los vasos de vino. De repente, sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja. Estaban lejos, y se internaban en el bosque entre risas, y miradas temerosas hacia atrás por si alguien les veía. De nuevo sus recuerdos se introdujeron sin darle tiempo a luchar en su mente, pasando ante sus ojos como una visión.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, que había llegado hasta donde él estaba.

Caspian se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos conocidos.

-Así es- dijo él, y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la vista que contemplaba anteriormente.

Los bosques se extendían más amplios que antes de la batalla. Aslan había despertado a los árboles y estos se movían ahora recuperando el territorio que los telmarinos les habían arrebatado. Sus copas se movían con marcado vaivén que recordaba a algún tipo de baile que Caspian no sabía identificar. Todo era verde y hermoso. El sol hacía un rato que había comenzado a ocultarse, y furibundos destellos naranjas escapaban hacia allí y allá, fusionándose con el verde de los árboles, con el ruido del agua, con el roce de la hierba y el jugueteo del viento entre los árboles que Caspian observaba desde una loma alta.

-Serás un gran rey, Caspian- dijo de repente ella.

-¿Vuelvo a ser Caspian?- dijo él con cierta ironía- ¿Ya no soy rey Caspian, o príncipe Caspian?

-No, ese debía ser nuestro secreto. Aunque si lo deseáis, puedo llamaros rey - respondió ella y él negó y sonrió sin diversión, sin dejar de admirar el paisaje. El naranja cada vez se hacía más poderoso, y los rosas que había al principio empezaban a desaparecer.

-Por qué crees que seré un buen rey. Por qué no un tirano como mi tío, un rey cobarde como mi padre, un cazador de narnianos como mis antepasados- murmuró el joven, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el suelo para luego tumbarse y apoyar la espalda sobre un tronco caído, observando desde aquella perspectiva el cielo y el bosque más ampliamente.

Escuchó pasos tras él. Era Susan que se acercaba hasta donde él estaba. Había cambiado su vestido de lucha por uno ciertamente hermoso. Las mangas dejaban ver algunas partes de su brazo, dejando entrever la pálida piel. El pelo peinado en onduladas cascadas que caían como protegiendo sus hombros.

-No serás un tirano porque acabas de acabar con la tiranía y has devuelto Narnia a quienes les pertenece. No serás un cobarde porque has luchado con más valentía que cualquier otro. No serás un cazador de narnianos porque el que conoce ama, y tú aprecias a toda esa gente, y sabes que son merecedores de paz.- se detuvo, acomodándose sentada al lado de Caspian, mirando también el ocaso del sol, el fin de su penúltimo día allí- Y serás un gran rey porque miras esta tierra con el mismo amor que la mirábamos hace ya más de mil años Peter, Edmund, Lucy y yo, con la misma preocupación y con el mismo deseo de mantenerla en la hermosura que tanto admiras- y lentamente rodeó en un abrazo el brazo que Caspian tenía más cercano a ella, como dándole ánimos.

El sol marchó finalmente tras los árboles más lejanos, dejando como en un último estertor un fogonazo de luz y colores que cegó a la joven un instante. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró a Caspian mirándole fijamente. Su mirada era penetrante, y él sabía que la tenía atrapada. No podía irse ahora. Tomó una de sus manos, y la cogió con la suya, enredando sus dedos con los de ella, de modo que el agarre fuera aún más profundo. La chica parecía sorprendida y a la vez un poco temerosa. Acercó su otra mano al rostro de la joven y lenta, muy lentamente, casi como temiendo disolverla con un solo roce, le acarició el rostro. Su piel era suave, quizá algo fría. La notó temblar con su contacto, y por ello se detuvo.

-Eres la única que no tiene razón ninguna para temerme…- le dijo en voz baja, acercándose más a ella- Ni para temblar en mi presencia…

Se acercó aún más. La mano que había acariciado su rostro bajó lentamente hasta posicionarse tras el cuello de la joven. La acercó hacia él. Estaba dispuesto, desde que había llegado no había pensado en otra cosa que no fueran los sugerentes y rosados labios de la muchacha. Apenas estaba a unos milímetros de distancia, cuando se detuvo. Susan había cerrado los ojos, sí, pero su cuerpo temblaba, y sus pestañas estaban húmedas. Se alejó un instante para ver que algunas lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de la muchacha que acababa de acariciar. Volvió a acercarse a ella, y le dio un beso al lado de la comisura de los labios, sin tocar ni rozar siquiera aquella zona deseada y a la vez prohibida. El beso se le hizo corto, a pesar de que lo alargó cuanto pudo, disfrutando del frío contacto de su piel. Cuando se alejó, los ojos de la joven brillaban como dos faros más del cielo, como dos estrellas más hermosas que las otras, caídas casi juntas. La abrazó, y notó cómo ella le abrazaba también a él, pasando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se sintió reconfortado y a la vez dolido. Ahora comprendía que aquella sería la primera y última vez que pasaría aquello. La noche desplegó su manto sobre sus cabezas, acabando con los últimos retazos de cielo azul claro. Daba así la salida a las pocas horas que les quedaban juntos.

Volvió en sí, cuando una fría corriente de aire le azotó el rostro. Debía despertar. ¿Qué hacía allí, tirado y sin hacer absolutamente nada? Parecía un necio, un estúpido, un perdedor, derrotado por sí mismo y su conciencia cruel que le repetía imágenes una y otra vez, atormentándolo.

Se alejó de la ventana, para dejarse caer sobre sus cosas. Se sorprendió al notar que algo se le clavaba en la espalda, causándole bastante dolor. Se levantó y, removiendo sus ropas, encontró lo que se había clavado. Su sorpresa fue absoluta. Acercó lentamente la mano hasta 

cogerlo, y dejó que sus dedos repasaran los miles de motivos diferentes que adornaban el objeto.

El cuerno de la reina Susan, la benévola, descansaba entre sus manos. Era lo que le unía a ella, el recuerdo de sí que la joven reina había dejado en Narnia hacía ya 1300 años, y había vuelto a dejar allí una vez más. De repente, su rostro de detuvo en un gesto serio, austero, frío. Salió de su habitación dando un golpe a la puerta y a paso rápido pero sin correr, fue hasta la zona del castillo que ocupaba su mentor y profesor. Lo encontró dormitando, junto a una copa de vino, entre sus miles de pergaminos y libros. Observó al pasar un libro abierto, en el que los cuatro grandes reyes de la antigüedad parecían brillar, y sobre ellos, una flecha clavada que conocía muy bien.

-Profesor Cornelius, despierte- dijo el joven monarca, acercándose al anciano y zarandeándolo hasta que se despertó.

Parecía que había bebido quizá un poco más de la cuenta, pues se le notaba adormilado, somnoliento. Abrió los ojos y, al ver a Caspian, parpadeó unas cuantas veces con fuerza, frotándose los ojos.

-Majestad, ¿qué deseáis?- preguntó, levantándose con pesadez de su asiento.

-Llevadme a Cair Paravel- ordenó al anciano, colocándose en el círculo donde tantas veces había visto desaparecer a su maestro en demostraciones de que la magia existía, que los narnianos la poseían.

-¿Por qué ir hasta allí ahora, mi señor? Quizá sería mejor que esperarais hasta mañana…

-No puedo esperar. Es una orden, profesor Cornelius. Enviadme allí inmediatamente.

La decisión en su forma de hablar y la dureza de sus palabras terminaron de despertar por completo al anciano profesor que, colocándose las gafas, miró largamente a su pupilo. El joven parecía mirar al infinito, a nada en concreto en aquella habitación. Pero miraba con tal fijeza que parecía cierto que estuviera viendo algo. Ante tamaña decisión, supo que no habría nada que detuviera a Caspian, y que desde luego sería mucho más seguro para él ir a través del círculo mágico que él mismo había creado que verlo marchar a caballo por bosques en los que seguramente todavía habría algún soldado leal a Miratz que podría atacarle.

Cogió un libro que descansaba sobre la mesa y se acercó al círculo. Lo tocó con la mano, y éste empezó a brillar con una fuerza inusitada. Comenzó a recitar las palabras en voz alta. Cuando levantó la vista tras decir la última, estaba solo. Caspian había desaparecido.

El joven apareció casi al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en el lugar en el que pensó con todas sus fuerzas. Si hubiera deseado ir a algún otro sitio tan solo un instante el hechizo de Cornelius no habría funcionado. Pero allí estaba, en Cair Paravel. Eran unas ruinas con una extraña atracción, una magia inexplicable con palabras, pero que se sentía. Se acercó al acantilado que coronaba, observando el mar que golpeaba a veces con fuerza y otras con una caricia la arena de las orillas. Se alejó de allí lentamente. Pasó al lado del resto de uno muros, y observó las bases de columnas que en su momento debieron ser grandiosas y altas hasta los cielos. Vio una oquedad en lo que parecía una estatua, y la abrió.

Instantes después, el tacto del cuerno a su lado llamó su atención. Aún no lo había hecho sonar. ¿Y si ella realmente no quería estar allí? ¿Y si era cierto lo que Aslan había dicho y no debía volver? ¿Acaso podía condenarla a quedarse allí si ella no le amaba? Pero no podía quedarse con la duda, necesitaba saberlo. Cornelius seguro que podría devolverla a su mundo y, si no lo hacía, buscaría a Aslan por todos los confines de Narnia hasta encontrarlo para que él devolviera a Susan a su mundo.

Acercó el objeto a su rostro, y con una desesperación que casi sonó como un grito, el aullido del cuerno retumbó por todo el acantilado, sobre las olas, entre los árboles haciéndoles temblar, entre las rocas, las hierbas y las ruinas de Cair Paravel.

Susan escuchó un ruido llegar de lejos, que parecía acercarse hacia ella. Era un rugido que parecía un aullido, y cuando llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba se sintió como si estuviera siendo devorada. A penas habían pasado unos segundos desde que había vuelto de Narnia, el metro en el que viajaba con sus hermanos ni siquiera había llegado a la siguiente estación. Los otros tres Pevensie parecieron escucharlo también, aunque todos la miraban a ella. Entonces Peter se acercó a su hermana, y la abrazó con cariño. Le siguió Edmund, que le sonrió y también la abrazó, y finalmente se acercó a ella Lucy, que con los ojos brillantes, le susurró algo al oído para después abrazarla con fuerza. Un muchacho de gafas observaba la escena sin comprender muy bien lo que hacían los cuatro hermanos, ni por qué abrazaban a la joven muchacha.

El metro llegó a una zona sin iluminación, quedando todo completamente en penumbra. El muchacho de gafas tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza a una barandilla para no caerse. Cuando volvieron a llegar a otro tramo de luz, parpadeó sin comprender. La joven había desaparecido. Miró a los otros tres hermanos, esperando verla a su lado. Pero se encontró a los tres sonriendo, a la pequeña llorando, al chico más joven aguantando las lágrimas y al mayor mirando a través de la ventanilla, pero sonriendo con una alegría y una tristeza extrañamente entremezcladas.

Susan notó cómo su cuerpo iba saliendo de aquel vagón poco a poco, como si la succionaran desde todos los lados de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando sintió que tocaba tierra firme de nuevo, y un silencio natural e inquietante la rodeaba, y no el sonido metálico de los raíles entrechocando con las ruedas del tren, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No le costó mucho descubrir dónde se encontraba. Elevó los ojos a un cielo tan estrellado que solo podía pertenecer a un lugar. El sonido de las hojas le hizo girar el rostro para encontrarse con el nocturno baile de los árboles del bosque. Una leve brisa marina movía la hierba a su alrededor, que parecía haberse apoderado del suelo de las ruinas de lo que en su momento debió ser un magnífico castillo.

Observó cuatro asientos de piedra ya sin respaldo en una zona algo más alta que las demás. Se acercó hasta allí lentamente y, dándose la vuelta con parsimonia al llegar hasta allí, se sentó lentamente. Cuando se asentó, dejó escapar el aire.

-Bienvenida, reina Susan- escuchó una voz tras ella, a sus espaldas.

No se dio la vuelta, bien porque no quiso bien porque tuvo pavor a hacerlo y descubrir que estaba durmiendo todavía en el vagón del metro. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia ella por detrás, y notó cómo unos brazos se colocaban a cada lado de su cabeza y, poco a poco, dejaban caer el peso sobre ella de un objeto. Un objeto que conocía a la perfección. No le hacía falta quitársela y verla para saber que era su corona. Una corona que llevó hacía ya 1300 años, cuando era una de los antiguos reyes, la benévola, y reinaba Narnia bajo el signo de la paz.

Escuchó de nuevo los pasos moverse. Notó pasar un cuerpo al lado del suyo, entre su trono y el trono que en su día ocupara Peter, el magnífico. Lo vio moverse con seguridad, con porte. El joven bajó del atrio en el que se encontraban los cuatro tronos. La miró fijamente a los ojos, largamente. Susan se sintió atrapada en aquella seria y segura mirada de color castaño. Y lentamente el joven apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, arrodillándose ante ella. Susan observó sus mangas blancas perderse en un movimiento elegante de sus brazos. Todavía llevaba el chaleco con el que le había visto al despedirse. Vio que bajaba un instante la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia, y dejaba a sus pies una pieza que conocía muy bien. Su cuerno, el cuerno que le había dejado, alegando que de aquel modo podría llamarla cuando la necesitara.

-Mi reina- dijo él.

-Rey Caspian, el Décimo- respondió ella, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza que permitió que él se levantara del suelo, y quedara de pie.

La observó en silencio. Susan notaba su mirada cargada de significado. La noche estaba ya muy avanzada en Narnia. ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que ella se fue? Seguramente muchas horas. Se levantó lentamente del trono que le había pertenecido desde que la profecía habló de que dos hijas de Eva deberían llegar a Narnia junto a dos hijos de Adán para devolver la paz. Caminó lentamente por el atrio, y bajó el primer escalón, y el segundo, y el tercero, hasta llegar al último, quedando frente al joven que seguía observándola, mirándola fijamente. A pesar de estar todavía un peldaño por encima de él, el joven seguía siendo un poco más alto que ella. Susan no decía nada, solo era capaz de responder a su mirada con otra de igual y encriptado significado.

-Reina Susan. Hubo un tiempo en que Susan fue para mí vuestro único nombre. Y debéis saber que admiro a la reina tanto como a los tres antiguos reyes como los más grandes que nunca hayan visto estas tierras. Pero Susan, la hija de Eva que llegó aquí hace poco tiempo, es la mujer que, debéis saberlo, me ha hechizado por completo. Sus ojos han hecho de mí su esclavo. Capaz sería de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Si ella me ordenara obedecerla por siempre lo haría, y si me pidiera que acabara con mi propia vida, si ese fuera su deseo, yo lo cumpliría solo porque su felicidad fuera plena. Sus ojos han sido para mí dos faros brillantes en un camino largo y oscuro, dos guías de confianza en las que siempre pude pensar cuando me sentía desamparado. Sus miradas son más significativas que ninguno de los actos de los hombres, y su benevolencia no conoce límites. Cada una de las palabras que generosa me ha concedido han sido el hechizo más poderoso contra el que mi mente no ha podido luchar, y ante las que mi corazón ha cedido manso y dócil, deseoso de escuchar más su voz. Por una sola de las sonrisas que Susan dirige a sus hermanos cuando se siente segura y tranquila, o de la propia reina, daría mi reino o incluso mi vida. Que se quedara aquí a mi lado sería culminar un sueño imposible, si bien si ella lo deseara, la haría regresar al mundo del que procede y del que me sentiría enemigo por arrebatármela hasta el final de mis días. Susan es la mujer a la que dejé marchar, pues ella así me lo pidió. Pero mi egoísmo me ha hecho volver a llamarla, para que escuche un ruego de un corazón destrozado y enamorado. Quiero que sepa que jamás conocerá a otro hombre que la ame con el ardor que yo lo hago, una mente que piense más en ella que la mía, un corazón más entregado a sus deseos ni ser más deseoso de tenerla que este que veis ante vos. Por eso, Susan, os he llamado. Para que sepáis cuánto os amo, cuánto os he deseado y lo insufrible que podría ser estar lejos de vos durante un solo segundo más. Quiero que conozcáis la soledad que invade este cuerpo cada vez que se siente lejos del vuestro, la seriedad que acude a mi rostro al saber que no puedo ver vuestros ojos clavados en los míos; el escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo con solo un breve roce con vos. El temor al saber que sería incapaz de soportar la idea de saberos de otro, pues lo mataría a él o me mataría yo antes que presenciar algo como eso. Os amo por encima de todo, de mi reino, de mi corona, de cualquier otra cosa. Ha sido un infierno estar sin vos un solo día, y pasar el resto de mi vida de este modo podría suponer mi perdición absoluta. De modo que, por favor, mi señora, aplacad el ardor que me consume por dentro. Responded de alguna forma a mis palabras, para poder quedaros o, si así lo deseáis, devolveros a vuestro mundo para no volver a molestaros jamás.

Susan le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Había escuchado cada una de sus fogosas palabras sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. Podía ver la respiración agitada del joven subir y bajar su pecho de forma rápida. En el aire quedaban los restos de su alma, que habían salido del cuerpo de él con cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos marrones recaían sobre ella en una mirada insistente, deseosa de escuchar aunque fuera una sola palabra. Ella tragó saliva, y abrió lentamente la boca para decir algo. Notó cómo él se detenía. Casi sintió detenerse los latidos de su corazón.

-Caspian…- susurró ella en voz baja.

Y acto seguido se dejó caer lentamente sobre él. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del rey, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos en un gesto de inconsciente sorpresa, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de la joven se dejaba rodear por el de él. Y notó cómo ella se acercaba lentamente a su boca, con los ojos cerrados. Solo con una palabra había respondido, y Caspian el Décimo no necesitaba ni una sola más. Decir su nombre había supuesto escoger definitivamente el destino que la joven deseaba. Pero esta vez debía ser él el que actuara. Sin decir una sola palabra más, la besó con fiereza, con pasión. Besó los labios rosados de la joven que habían supuesto una tentación constante durante tantos días, durante tantos encuentros fortuitos en los bosques y durante la lucha. Mordió suavemente el manjar prohibido que le ofrecía la hija de Eva, saboreando por segunda vez los labios de la joven, de Susan, pero también de la reina. La acercó más aún hacia él si cabía tomándola por la cintura, mientras sentía las manos de la joven revolver sus cabellos entre los que perdía los dedos, acariciando después su cuello con vehemencia.

Caspian detuvo su beso y, sin mediar una sola palabra, bajó hasta su cuello, que liberó de la bufanda que lo cubría y, deteniéndose, la besó allí. Notó cómo la joven endurecía ligeramente su agarre en el cabello, tensa. Pero fue solo un instante. Caspian se separó, sabiendo que, aunque lo que había hecho no era lo usual en un rey, la marca secreta que le había dejado en el cuello le haría recordar que era suya a partir de aquel momento, y él de ella, únicamente de ella.

Era la hora.

-¿A dónde deseáis ir?- preguntó Caspian en voz baja, regocijándose en ser tan afortunado como para ver los ojos de la joven tan de cerca.

-A Beruna- murmuró la joven en su oído.

Al sonido de estas palabras el círculo que había llevado a Caspian hasta Cair Paravel comenzó a brillar, para llevarle de vuelta a casa. Caspian sintió cómo la joven se abrazaba más a él al sentir la luz del círculo rodeándolos y llevándoselos de aquel lugar. La abrazó él también y se acercó de nuevo a su boca. No había sido suficiente una sola vez probar sus labios, necesitaba mucho más de ella. De aquella mujer que le había enamorado solo con una mirada. Solo con una sonrisa. La mujer que le había vuelto esclavo de sus ojos.

Fin

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola!! espero que os haya gustado el fic. La verdad, creo que Disney ha dejado esta relación de Caspian y Susan perfecta para la creación de fanfics, así que me he puesto manos a la obra. Bueno, un saludo!!


End file.
